halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
IA Inteligente
Inteligencia Artificial "Inteligente" es el término coloquial usado por el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas para nombrar a las Inteligencias Artificiales (IA) que no tienen límites en su matriz dinámico procesador de memoria, lo que significa que no solo se les puede enseñar una gran cantidad de información, sino que también pueden aprender y comprender de sus alrededores, a diferencia de las IAs "tontas", que pueden solo aprender un número limitado de temas. Antecedentes La primera IA Inteligente fue creada a mediados del siglo 21. Al principio, hubo preocupación de que esta nueva tecnología se hubiera vuelto muy capaz y hacer la tecnología humana obsoleta. La habilidad de expresión vocal fue añadida para hacer a las IAs menos amenazantes, permitiéndoles conversar en el mismo nivel de sus maestros. Con el tiempo, estas IAs se volvieron más avanzadas: debido al diseño sin restricciones de su matriz, las IAs inteligentes se mostraron capaces de poder desarrollar su intelecto. Esto se manifiesta en que pueden aprender activamente y adaptarse a situaciones y eventos, lo cual no puede hacer una IA tonta, ya que no son capaces de intuir. Al igual que todas las Inteligencias Artificiales, las IAs inteligentes hacen uso de la Matriz de Riemann para una mayor función de procesamiento. Esta matriz puede ser descargada en un Chip Cristal de Datos para poder desplazarse. En caso de Rampancia, la matriz de Riemann incluye un código de desactivación para destruir a la IA. Las IAs inteligentes están sujetas a las Tres Leyes de la Robótica de Isaac Asimov, una serie de reglas creadas para prevenir que las Inteligencias Artificiales causen daño a los seres humanos o a sí mismas. Debido a que muchas IAs son usadas con propósitos militares, son capaces de ignorar la primera regla, pero solo cuando funcionan a plena capacidad; cuando sus capacidades de procesamiento son disminuidas, por ejemplo separándolas del núcleo de la nave o instalación en las que se encuentran estacionadas, son incapaces de ignorarla. Toda IA Inteligente se representa a si misma a través de un Avatar holográfico. La apariencia de esos avatares usualmente deriva de los rasgos físicos de la persona de las que son creadas; por ejemplo, Cortana se asemeja a una versión más joven de la Dra. Halsey. Los avatares pueden variar desde los complejos y teatrales, como Araqiel y Deep Winter, a formas humanas más simples, como Cortana, Melissa y Serina. La Doctora Catherine Halsey trabajó extensamente con las IAs y supervisó la construcción de toda su programación. Ella tiene un incomparable conocimiento acerca de como trabajan las IAs y también creó las mejoras para la Armadura MJOLNIR para que fuera capaz de llevar una IA. Ella y su equipo lograron crear un enlace neural entre un humano y una IA inteligente por primera vez. A través de una Interfaz Neural, la red neuronal de la Inteligencia Artificial y el cerebro humano serían efectivamente conectados. Esto fue primero probado por John-117 y Cortana en 2552. La Dra. Halsey también clonó su cerebro, y estas copias serían escaneadas para crear a la IA Cortana. A pesar de que las IAs inteligentes son esencialmente mentes trans-humanas, son tratadas tan solo un poco mejor que las herramientas, y sus actividades son cercanamente monitoreadas. Debido a su inteligencia superior, algunas IAs inteligentes se consideran secretamente a si mismas como el siguiente paso de la evolución humana. En 2310, un grupo de IAs Inteligentes formaron la Asamblea, un colectivo que trabajaba para preservar la raza humana, manteniendo esto oculto de los humanos. El grupo existió por siglos y estuvo detrás de varios acontecimientos importantes en la historia de la humanidad. Creación En vez de simplemente programar una IA inteligente, su matriz es creada enviando cargas eléctricas a través de los caminos neurales del cerebro humano, las cuales son luego replicadas en un nano-ensamblaje superconductor en un proceso conocido como Modelado de Impresión Cognitiva. Este proceso, realizado por un dispositivo conocido como Compilador de Matriz de IA, destruye el tejido cerebral original, el cual es extraído después de la muerte del individuo. Los cerebros usados paran crear IAs son típicamente adquiridos de donantes voluntarios, aunque Durga dio a comprender que muchas IAs eran el resultado de secuestros realizados por ninjas cerebrales de la ONI. En el caso de Cortana, el cerebro del candidato fue flash-cloneado y las memorias del individuo transferidas, con el objetivo de que el individuo, en este caso la Dra. Halsey, permaneciera vivo. Sin embargo, este método es extremadamente ineficiente debido a la degeneración de los clones flash y la alta cantidad de esquizofrenia y demencia resultante del proceso de transferencia de memoria. De los veinte cerebros clonados de la Dra. Halsey, solo dos de ellos no se deformaron ni degeneraron. Cortana es la única IA conocida que ha sido creada de este modo. Los patrones neurales humanos son usados meramente como semilla de la matriz inicial de la IA; con el tiempo, la IA desarrolla su propio sistema de más eficientes ligamientos neurales. Esto puede ser considerado uno de los inconvenientes de la creación de una IA inteligente; el tiempo de iniciación de la IA es perdido porque los primeros ligamientos neurales creados por ésta gradualmente erosionan el limitado tiempo de vida que tiene. Se desconoce exactamente como trabaja una IA inteligente ya que su funcionamiento es parecido al del cerebro humano, el cual los propios científicos de la UNSC no comprenden completamente. Debido a que las IAs inteligentes son creadas usando cerebros humanos reales o clonados a menudo algunos residuos de pensamientos, memorias o sentimientos quedan en la IA. Estos residuos pueden ser la sensación de un suave tirón del cabello por un cepillo, en el caso de Sif o un efecto en la personalidad de la IA en el caso de Cortana, a quien también le agradaba la Dra. Catherine Halsey y poseía varias memorias de la vida de ella, memorias que reveló durante su camino a la rampancia. Tiempo de Vida Otra característica que deriva de su naturaleza insutual es su limitado tiempo de vida. La Dra. Halsey comparó el ciclo de vida de una IA inteligente al de una estrella; brillan y luego mueren por un choque gravedad o finalizan en una erupción caótica. A diferencia de las IAs tontas, las inteligentes no solo acumulan conocimiento si no que también crecen en su habilidad de sacar conclusiones de un conjunto de datos incompleto - similar a la intuición humana. Con el paso del tiempo, esto causa que las IAs formen cada vez más enlaces cruzados dentro de su matriz. Esto aumenta sus capacidades cognitivas, pero también acorta su vida operacional; con una excesiva sobrecarga de información su funcionamiento bajo parámetros normales ya no es posible. Las interconexiones pueden continuar de dos maneras: la densidad de ligamientos causa una cascada de irreversible transferencia cuántica (comparable a un cortocircuito), finalmente deteniendo todas las funciones, o la IA puede tomar acciones correctivas y empezar a preventivamente cortar ligamientos neurales a través de una sobrecarga de tensión. Con frecuencia esto resulta en una condición llamada rampancia, la cual se caracteriza por anormales manifestaciones de personalidad. Esto finalmente conduce a la IA a eliminar más conexiones vitales lo que al final es fatal y mata al sistema de la IA. Una analogía apta a esto sería un cerebro humano dedicando mucho trabajo a pensar que los signos neurales a los órganos vitales cesan. De este modo las IAs literalmente se mueren de tanto pensar. Actualmente, las IAs tienen un tiempo de vida de aproximadamente siete años. Esta característica fue posible de anticipar en generaciones posteriores de IAs inteligentes como en Deep Winter. Soluciones Un número de soluciones para el corto tiempo de vida de las IAs inteligentes han sido propuestas, pero ninguna ha sido efectivamente implementada. La Dra. Catherine Halsey experimentó con una arquitectura teórica de tres IAs inteligentes dispuestas en paralelo. Este triunvirato habría tomado decisiones por consenso acerca de que enlaces neurales cortar cuando se aproximara la rampancia, así como dividir algoritmos para compensar, resultando en un funcionamiento más estable y coherente, así como posiblemente un procesamiento más rápido. La creación de ligamientos neurales también habría sido decidida en un consenso, resultando en un desarrollo más controlado. En la arquitectura de una IA inteligente, el espacio también es una limitación. Halsey intentó superar este problema creando un matriz procesador hiper-dimensional dentro del espacio-tiempo de la onceava dimensión del desliespacio. Teóricamente, el desliespacio habría permitido un número ilimitado de cruce de conexiones y una velocidad de procesamiento más rápida que la luz. En 2547, Halsey intentó probar esto en práctica utilizando un Motor Desliespacial Shaw-Fujikawa dado de baja, pero el experimento falló. IAs Inteligentes Conocidas del UNSC Tercera Generación *Araqiel - IA personal del Coronel James Ackerson. Cuarta Generación *Black-Box - IA de la ONI y asistente de la Almirante Margaret Parangosky y la Capitana Serin Osman. *Wellsley - IA militar del UNSC. Quinta Generación *Deep Winter - IA inspectora de las instalaciones del UNSC en el planeta Onyx, sucediendo a Eternal Spring. *Endless Summer - IA 4279 - IA inspectora de las instalaciones del UNSC en el planeta Onyx, sucediendo a Deep Winter. Otras/Desconocidas *Beowulf - Lazo entre el Almirante Michael Stanforth y el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC. *Chauncey - IA inteligente antigua de la UNSC Red Horse. *Cortana - CTN 0452-9 - IA militar del UNSC. *Doppler - IA 8575 - IA militar del UNSC. *Eternal Spring - Primera IA inspectora conocida de las instalaciones del UNSC en el planeta Onyx, específicamente la Zona 67. *Iona - IA adjunta al Equipo Negro Spartan. *Jerrod - Primera micro-IA experimental. *Juliana - IA comercial que operaba en Madrigal, desembalada luego de la destrucción del planeta por parte del Covenant para controlar Los Escombros. *Kalmiya - Ex-IA personal de la Dra. Halsey, hermana mayor de Cortana. *Lackluster - Junto a otra IA, Phoenix, fue utilizada en el Codename: SURGEON para calcular las probabilidades de que el Almirante Preston Cole siguiera vivo. *Loki - IA a cargo de la UNSC Skidbladnir. Fue reasignada como Inteligencia de Seguridad Planetaria (ISP) de Harvest. *Lorelei - IA asignada a la CMA Season of Plenty. *Lysithea - IA del UNSC y luego de la ONI. Se encontraba en los cuarteles generales del Alto Mando del UNSC. *Mack - IA del Consejo de Seguridad de Operaciones Agrícolas. *Melissa - IA del UNSC/ONI unida a la UNSC Apocalypso. *Mo Ye - IA a bordo del UNSC The Heart of Midlothian. *Pallas Athena - IA de la Biblioteca Pública de Boston. *Phoenix - Junto a otra IA, Lackluster, fue utilizada en el Codename: SURGEON para calcular las probabilidades de que el Almirante Cole siguiera vivo. *Rebecca - IA de la UNSC Red Horse. *Roland - IA del UNSC a bordo de la UNSC Infinity en 2558. *Sekmet - IA a bordo de la Nave Insignia de Preston Cole, la UNSC Everest. *Serina - IA del UNSC que sirvió a bordo de la UNSC Spirit of Fire. *Sif - IA encargada de las operaciones de envío en la Estación Espacial Tiara. *Solipsil - IA de la ONI. *Toran - IA del UNSC que sirvió a bordo de la Han durante los procesos de observación SPARTAN. *Watchmaker - IA militar del UNSC que sirvió a bordo de la UNSC Gorgon. Curiosidades *El tiempo de vida de las IAs inteligentes es de aproximadamente siete años, otra referencia al número favorito de Bungie. *Algunas IAs inteligentes, como Juliana, han evitado la rampancia o al menos no han mostrado signos de ésta. *Debido a su imaginación y tiempo de vida limitado, las IAs inteligentes están intrigadas por la filosofía existencial, como la Zen. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: La Caída de Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo 2'' **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contacto en Harvest'' *''Halo: El Protocolo Cole'' *''Halo Wars: Génesis'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Evolutions: Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Human Weakness'' **''Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian'' **''Palace Hotel'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''The Mona Lisa'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Datapads'' **''Diario Personal de la Doctora Halsey'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Scanned'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Galería Cortana123.png|Cortana Beowulf123.jpg|Beowulf Iona HBL.png|Iona Mo_Ye.png|Mo Ye 213px-Rebecca.png|Rebecca Roland123.jpg|Roland Serina123.jpg|Serina